Achievement Addicts Anonymous
After talking to a few regs and Saving content elsewhere the AAA Wiki is Currently under Reconstruction. To see the old version of this page go Here (Note:If you feel like trolling a page this is no longer the place.) AAA Is, Well simply Put, The first room on the list. This made it a target and nesting ground for Trolls over the years. However Recently AAA has been undergoing Major changes with several Active mods taking a role in the process, Overall It's a funloving room, where most people are welcomed. We also tend to get a little crazy and sometimes descend into Long amusing RP sessions. See Story page for more details on that. In recent months Theo1 has begun handing out Imaginary cookies to outstanding members of chat. This has culminated in the Unofficial AAA Hero cookie of the year awards. AAA Stories This link contains several Writings and musings of Various members of AAA, new and old. Enjoy. Along with the new page comes a new phone message! When you dial 1-800-111-7555(AAA-ROOM), this is the new message: Press '1' to talk to an assistant. Press '2' to speak with a sales rep. Press '3' for a Guantanamo Bay prisoner. Press '4' for Tom Bergeron(AFV host ftw). Press '5' for a teachers' union. Press '6' for AAA. And Press '7' for fail. xXCalyXx: *Presses '3' 134 times* Bhezjan: *Presses '8'* Edit AAA Regulars: (Please Add Names to this list as necessary) Bhezjan BlueSoxSWJ Chieftan Clams DrBeast52 GuYoNfIr3 Onefoe Pteage reanx345 rowpunk5 SexyMrHand Sr388x Suiton SUP1010 Aka ilove69ers Theo1 TheApocalypse Trebor1212 ProfMustard (↑ AAA's only known reg with multiple personality disorder! Check page for details.) Edit In Chat Quotes: I will likely be putting some of the Quotes from the old Wiki up here at a later date -Theo1 Also, please refrain from posting Ridiculously large quotes here, If you feel the need to post a large one, Save it elsewhere and attach a link. Theo1: I Would Stab you. Theo1:Twice. Theo1: Not anywhere It would kill you though. Theo1: I'd just let you bleed for a bit, Then sew you back up. Theo1: And then stab you again. SUP1010: Kinky :) Suiton:I can't see it. D= Suiton:My A2Z. Suiton:... Suiton:-facepalm- Suiton: That came out wrong. MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ (note: three seconds after GuY's post wrong!) AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us